Confessions
by Alexiel Blade
Summary: Dark story full of hidden thruts, unlike anything you've ever read. Read and comment!
1. Chapter 1

Her cell phone rang exactly three times before it stopped. She smiled. It was a sign of recognizing. She waited for her cell to ring again. Shortly after, it ranged again, and after the third ring, she picked it up and answered.

"Does 6 p.m. suits you?", she asked in a deep and full voice, the one she always used when dealing with "customers".

"Yes. Room 206?", the voice answered from the other side of the line.

"As always", she answered and allowed herself a little smile. "Until then"

"Yes", voice answered and she hanged up. Rei turned to look for Usagi, who was sitting on a stone bench behind her, eating her ice-cream. Rei put her cell her purse and joined Usagi on the bench. Usagi looked at her, questioningly.

"It's done. You'll meet him at 6, same place, same room", Rei finally said.

"Good. So, what's he like? Is he young or old? What does he do? Is he handsome like the one last time? Does he sound interesting? Does he…", Usagi stopped, noticing Rei's gaze sharpening.

"I told you to stop that! It is just a job, and those are all, till last one, perverted dirty old men! Why do you want to meet them? Isn't it enough they touch you and kiss you against you will? Isn't it?!", Rei was now standing, her hands shaking with anger. Usagi drop her gaze, waiting for her friend to calm down. When Rei finally stopped, she looked up again and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Rei-chan, I won't do that again. I know how you hate it when I'm talking to them, so I won't anymore. I promise. Just please, don't be mad at me, I never meant to upset you", she stood up and Rei's hand into hers. Rei let her gaze soften as she ran her other hand through Usagi's long blond hair who was falling freely.

"I didn't meant to yell at you, I just hate to see you so… So interested in those men. Drawn to those men who are only seeking for one night sex. They don't deserve you, they don't… I'm sorry Usagi for making you do this. I'm so sorry", Rei whispered softly. Usagi just smiled cheerfully.

"I don't mind, so don't worry! It's all like one big adventure!", Usagi freed herself from Rei's embrace and spread her arms. "One big adventure!"


	2. Chapter 2

He was in a kitchen, boiling a potful of spaghetti, when the phone rang. Sighing, he turned down the gas, and answered the phone.

"Chiba, is that you?", a voice barked the question. Mamoru recognized it almost immediately.

"Yes boss, it's me", he answered while switching the reciver to his other hand.

"Good", voice grunted the reply and then, after a short pause, it spoke up again. "Chiba, I know it's your free day, but I was wondering if you could come to station, something happen that you might find interesting".

"Another murder?", Mamoru breathed. He switched the reciver again, while wiping his sweaty hand on his trousers.

"Yes… It seems you were right; that guy we locked up wasn't our man after all. So, are you coming or what?", voice once again regained it's usual sharpness.

Mamoru nodded and bit his lip.

"I'll be right there boss"

He was in his car, black Mercedes, driving in full speed to police station, his eyes set on the road. His mouths were shut in a sharp line; his sapphire blue eyes were glowing with the strangest glow. He didn't care if it was his long expected free day, he didn't care if he's going to have to cancel the date he was planning for weeks with a sweet girl he met in bar, he didn't care he had to throw his lunch in garbage; all he cared for was to find and arrest that sick son of a bitch who was, for over a month, killing young prostitutes by stabbing them into heart with dagger, after brutally raping them. It wasn't a job anymore. It was personal. That psycho was going down!

-----------------------

Rei was brushing Usagi's long blond her with brush until the hair shone like liquid gold. She ran her fingers through it. It felt like silk. She smiled at her friend, and Usagi turned her head and rewarded her with one of her most brilliant smiles.

"Thanks Rei for helping me with make up and outfit and with finding "customers". I really don't know what would I do without you!", Usagi smiled. "It's almost the time!"

"Yes", Rei lowered her brush on the small cabinet in front of her. "We should get going"

Usagi stood up and ran for the doors of the apartment.

"Let's race!", Usagi yelled to her friend. For a moment Rei wanted to scream at her, to hurt her, to make her see that it was not the big adventure she was dreaming about, that there were no charming prince's to save her. She wanted to scream at her, she wanted to make her see. But when she saw that smile on Usagi's face, she felt her anger melting away, and decided to say nothing. She shrugged.

"Let's race!", she finally agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Rei and Usagi have been friends since as far as they could remember, even more than just friends, as far as Rei was concerned. They both grown up in poverty and had generally unhappy childhood. Rei's parents just disappeared one day, leaving her with her, always drunk, grandfather who beat her whenever he got the chance. Usagi's mother left her and her father soon after she was born, and never showed up again. Her father loved her very much. Even to much; he was raped her when she was 13 and day after he also left her with a little amount of money and letter of apology. Usagi and Rei, both desperate and unhappy, decided to run away together to Europe. But they needed money for two tickets and they needed some place to stay until then. Usagi found job in local café, and in exchange for sex with owner, the two of them got a small apartment to stay in. Usagi hated every moment of it, but dared not to refuse sex in fear of them being thrown out on the street, where they were easy target for maniacs of all kind. While Rei was ready to take their chances on street, Usagi was too frightened now, that the café owner will kill them both if they leave. There were only two choices for them left; leave everything the way it was or risk and run away. Rei found the third choice most suitable for them. One night she stole the gun from the drawer in the owner's room and hid behind the door. When he came in with Usagi, she shoot. She hit him in shoulder. She remembered vividly how the bullet hit the shoulder and went straight out, hitting the opposite wall. She remembered how the owner turned to face her, his face hidden in dark, but his eyes glowing with anger. She remembered Usagi covered with blood, screaming, pleading them both to stop. She remembered how all her anger and hatred toward that man, toward her parents and her grandfather, her hatred toward Usagi's dad, burst out as she shoot again and again and again. She remembered him falling on the ground; bloody lump of meat. And that's where her memory would come to a dead end. The rest she knew just from what Usagi told her.

---------------------

When Mamoru finally came to police station, nobody was there but one lower police officer, who send him to crime scene, saying that everyone were already there, expecting him. He drove a lot faster than he was actually allowed to, in fear that the body will be exposed by the time he comes there. When he arrived, the body was still there, and so was his boss and many others. The body was found on an abandoned construction site, a little bit out of the city. He approached the body; a pretty girl in mid twenties was lying on low stone bench, her long brown hair falling on the floor. She was naked under the blanket, he knew. Only thing she had on herself was black earring. He pulled the blanket down and almost instantly pulled it up again; where on was her stomach, now was bloody red hole. He felt like vomiting, but managed to control himself and went toward his boss who was talking to Setsuna Mei'oh, police psychologist. He greeted them politely and his boss, a small round man in mid fifties grunted him a reply, while Setsuna smiled

"You're late Chiba"

"Sorry boss, won't happen again"

"You better. Have you seen the body?"

"Yes, I've seen it", Mamoru felt nausea rising in his stomach as he remembered the body.

"I still haven't. I'd better go check it out before those morons start touching the body and ruin evidences", out of nowhere came the voice of Michiru Kai'oh, the forensic.

He watched her as she approached to the body and as she pulled of the blanket. Her face turned white, just as he know it will, but not in his wildest dreams could he guess the real reason what surprised and shocked her that much.

"Hey, guys", she said in a low and trembling voice, "there is something you should see"


	4. Chapter 4

Michiru's face was completely drained of color. She bit her lip gently and then took a deep breath before speaking again, now a little louder.

"Guys, there is something you should see", she turned to them and for a moment, her eyes met Mamoru's. Her expression was unreadable, but it was clear from her tone, something serious was happening. Mamoru turned to regard his boss, who hesitated, obviously not thrilled by the idea of regarding the corpse again. Mamoru wasn't thrilled by the idea himself, but as Setsuna passed him, heading toward Michiru and the corpse, he gathered his courage and followed. As only few paces separated him from the corpse, he caught the smell of it, and felt his stomach rise.

"Oh Lord…", he took step back. He felt like vomiting again. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I make myself to look at the corpse?", he asked himself, though he knew the answer. The dead prostitute reminded him, with her long brown hair and porcelain skin, of his, long dead sister, Makoto. He sighed as painful memories returned to him and chased the thoughts of his sister away. By then, Setsuna was already pulling the blanket off. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion as she turned to Michiru. Michiru said something, pointing her finger to, what used to be, girl's stomach. Setsuna's eyebrows raised in shock and, what seemed to be, disgust. She let the blanket fall on the girl once more as she turned to left, her face completely white.

"Chiba, why are you still standing here? Go and look at the body!", his boss pushed him toward Michiru.

"I'm going, I'm going… You coming too, boss?"

"I'm not crazy, I appreciate good night sleep, thank you!", his boss exclaimed, shaking his head. "I'm not sure I want to see what lies underneath those covers again"

Mamoru smiled dryly and headed toward Michiru. She pulled off the covers for him and waved her hand for him to look. At first he didn't understand what she was pointing on but as she urged him to look closer, his eyes widened in surprise.

"That goddamned bastard put a camera in her… her stomach!", he exclaimed, as he backed off.

"So that is a camera", Michiru shook her head. "I couldn't be sure if it is really a camera, but now we know it for sure"

As Mamoru approached to look again at the camera, which was hidden in the bloody hole of meat and organs that was once a girl's stomach, he noticed there was something weird with the earring girl wore. He pulled it off and smashed it in his hand. Michiru turned to regard him in surprise.

"It was a microphone. That damn psycho was listening us this whole time. That sick bastard was listening to us whole this time!!!", Mamoru felt his anger rise.

"Damn it!"

--------------------

Rei was sitting on a cold stone bench in a park across the cheap motel, waiting for Usagi. She crossed her legs, then uncrossed them, then stood up, then sat again. The waiting was killing her. She ran her finger trough her long raven hair and sighed. She stood up again and took a cigarette from her purse, putting her behind her ear and then started searching furiously for lighter. When she finally found it, she put cigarette between her lips and lit it. She inhaled deeply and let the smoke out. She smiled.

"Now its better", she smiled contently and then turned to regard the window of the room 206, where she knew Usagi was. She hated they had to do that, but there was no other choice for them. Or was it? Was there another path and they were just too blind and stubborn to see it?

"Usagi… I'm so sorry"

------

FLASHBACK

"Rei-chan, do I really have to do that?", Usagi asked, her lower lip trembling as her eyes filled with tears.

"Yes!" Rei yelled at her, and then lowered her voice, adding softly, "You know I don't like it anymore you do, but it's necessary if we ever want to reach Europe"

Usagi nodded and wiped her eyes, which now seemed cold and emotionless.

"You're right. It's all that matters. There we will start anew", she said in cold voice which made Rei shiver.

"Usagi, you know that I would do that if I could, but with all those scars on my body, who would want me? You know I would if I could, right? You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No, I'm not mad, I understand. To me it makes no difference; I already did that, plus, let's not forget, I was raped by my own father", she said coolly, but then her eyes softened, "I don't blame you, so… Don't worry, ok? I'll be ok. We will be ok"

END OF FLASHBACK

------

Though Usagi always seemed so cheerful and full of life, Rei knew the truth. That day, when she made her prostitute herself again, she did something unforgivable. That day, when she sent her to room 206 for the first time, she damaged her. Usagi wore on her heart a scar that would never heal.

She watched Usagi as she walked out of the motel, bright smile on her face as usual. But her eyes were cold and emotionless as always. As she watched her she knew that she damaged Usagi. That she damaged her beyond repair.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone, thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it so far. Hope I won't disappoint you! All critics, comments and advices are welcome so feel free to pm me or just leave a review!

-------------

Usagi's P.O.V.

As I was dressing after the job was done, I could feel his gaze on my back. I turned and smiled at him, though I didn't feel like smiling. A wicked smile was his only response before he reached for me and pulled me again on the bed. He started kissing me all over: my neck, my mouth, my breast. He striped me, throwing my cloth somewhere behind the bed. I closed my eyes as he got into me and bit my lip to stop the scream of agony. I felt as if I was being ripped from the inside. The pain was so intense and constant, that the scream in the end did escape my mouth. I opened my eyes, afraid of his reaction. Thank goddess, he thought it was scream of pleasure, not agony, and rewarded me with one of his ugly smiles. Then he got into me again. Bastard. God, how much I hate him! I looked at him: he was fat, old and perverted. People like him don't deserve to live. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to kill him, to stab him with knife. To stab him again and again, t make him suffer like I did. Thank Lord, there was nothing sharp enough in room to stab him with, because in that moment I felt so much hatred, that I would surely kill him. Then, all of sudden, all my anger and hatred vanished, and all that has left was complete emptiness. I felt so tired and overwhelmed that I just wanted for him to finish so I can sleep.

-------------------

Mamoru's P.O.V.

It was 2 a.m. in the morning and I was sitting in my office, studying some papers considering that mini camera we found today. No, not today, yesterday. Not that I understood a word that was written. I was way too tired to comprehend that bunch of technical nonsense's. Not that I would understand anything even if I had good night's sleep, but never mind that. It's not like anybody expected me to understand that. My job was to find the murderer after all, not cameras. I stretched and yawned, and took another sip of coffe. Three more pages to read and I could finally go home and sleep. Fifteen minutes later (but to me it seemed like fifteen years), I could finally go. I locked all document in the drawer, took my keys, locked my office and got into my car. For a few minutes I just sat there in silence. I was so tired, not to mention how worried I was considering that somewhere outside was a maniac on freedom, probably just now killing some whore. Then it occurred me! I turn on my car and drove in complete opposite direction of my house.

----------------------

Author's P.O.V.

She was running as fast as she could in high heels. Even as she ran, she knew she couldn't escape him. He was much faster and he was coming up with her. She turned to see that only few paces separated her from him. As he grabbed her hand a desperate scream escaped her mouth. She was fighting and struggling against him, but he was much bigger and stronger. As she seen fight would do her no good, she started pleading him to let her go, but it seemed her words didn't reach him. He took a dagger from his belt and was about to kill her, when a stone hit him in his head.

"Hey, what the heck do you think you're doing?!"

-----------------------

Ok, that's it for now, don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Here comes the chapter 6. I still don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue me!

-------------------------

"Hey, what the heck do you think you're doing?!" a voice was heard.  
The murderer loosened his grip on Usagi's collar and turned to see who said that. He saw a tall girl running toward them, throwing more stones on him.  
"Shit!" he cursed under his breath, before letting Usagi go and running away. Usagi fall on the ground as he let go of her, too frightened to move. Rei ran by her side.  
"Are you ok?" she asked, reaching out for Usagi's hand. Usagi managed a small nod. Rei sat beside her and hugged her, softly caressing her cheek.  
"Thank goddess you're alright… If I came just a moment later, God knows what might've happen!" she kissed Usagi on her forehead. Usagi nodded, tear running down her cheek. She curled up there, in Rei's embrace and started crying.

---------------------  
Mamoru's P.O.V.

In one moment I was driving in my car, in the other I was running in narrow alley in suspicious part of town. I didn't remember my coming there. I yawned. I was tired and I desperately needed sleep. That explained why I didn't remember making my way here but it didn't explain what was I doing there, or why I was running. Weird. Well, just standing here is not going to explain anything. I took out a paper and a pen from my trousers and started writing what I knew for sure:  
1. I was about to go home, when I realized that if I go to red quarters myself and fetch some whore, I could find out more about our murderer.  
2. I was lost in the middle of a night somewhere in red quarters. And that was about all I knew. Well, that was helpful. And now what? I decided to turn back and follow traces of my muddy shoes, hoping they'll get me back to my car. You're wondering what about my brilliant plan? Well, now I'm way too tired to do anything useful, so I'll try again tomorrow. I never thought I'll be glad my shoes are muddy. I didn't understand where have I been to make such a mess of my shoes, but I didn't care.  
I can as well think about it tomorrow. Following my traces I ran across two young whores, sitting in the park, one of them crying. I was thinking about ignoring them and resuming my way but my conscience won and I stopped to offer them my help.

---------------  
Author's P.O.V.

Rei raised her head to stare at the stranger in obvious anticipation. "What happened? Can I help you somehow?" Mamoru asked, kneeling beside them, "Is she alright?" he asked, pointing on Usagi.  
"Why do you care? If you want to fuck, there are two whores just few blocks away. She's in no condition for sex, you see" Rei withdraw her arms from Usagi, crossing them. "No! It's not it! I just thought… Since… She was crying…" Mamoru stammered, embarrassed. Usagi in the meantime recovered herself enough to speak. "I'm ok, you don't need to worry", she smiled.  
"You sure? You don't look ok", he commented.  
"Really, I'm ok. So… Do you have any place on mind or "  
"What?!" he spitted out.  
"You know… Sex! Place! We can't do it here you know! It's illegal"  
Rei and Mamoru both blushed deep red color; Rei from anger and jealousy, Mamoru from embarrassment. When Usagi saw that, she blushed violently herself.  
"Oh! I-I… I thought you wanted- you wanted sex! Oh my! I'm so sorry"  
"Never mind", Mamoru shook his head, still red in face.  
They were all silent for a few moments, before Rei finally spoke.  
"If you're not here for sex, than what are you doing here? Usually men come to red quarters for sex" she asked in a cold dignified voice that was in complete contrast with her red face. Mamoru considered what lie he could make up, when Usagi shook her head.  
"You don't need to tell us if you don't want to. We were just curious"  
Mamoru smiled at her warmly.  
"Thank you", he said softly and rose to his feet, offering Usagi hand. She accepted it, gratefully.

-------------------  
Usagi's P.O.V.

He had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen; such a deep rich blue color. And his smile; oh his smile… And he smiled at me. He offered me his hand which I took eagerly. I couldn't help blushing when accepting his hand. He blushed too. He was cute when blushing. Our eyes met and he smiled at me, revealing his beautiful white teeth.

-----------------  
Rei's P.O.V.  
What's with that staring into each other's eyes?! I coughed but they didn't seem to notice.  
"AHEM!!!" I coughed once more while standing up.  
"Ouch"  
Oops, careless me, I stomped on his foot. How very careless of me. "My, my, what have I done! Accept my apologies sir, I am very sorry", I said in a cold voice, hoping he would get the message. And I wouldn't mind Usagi getting the message too! I mean few minutes before (ok, ok-half an hour), she has been attacked by maniac and now she's all happy and flirty! Seriously, what's wrong with her?!

-------------------

red quarters- whore's quarters

-----------------

This is it for now, PLEASE REVIEW! All critics, comments and advices are welcome since I'm not really good at this and I need every help I can get!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Sailor Moon, I'm just borrowing her!  
Aleric, thanks for reviewing, your advices and comment are really helpful to me! 

--------------------

Rei's P.O.V.

There was something just not quiet right with that guy. I can't really explain it, but there was something wrong with him; something about his eyes disturbed me. His eyes were… Weird I guess. Of course, Usagi didn't notice anything. She just stared at him, enchanted. Gee… Like she's never seen a cute guy before.  
"Sooo. If you're not here for you-know-what, than what are you doing here"  
Usagi turned to stare at me angrily.  
"Rei! He said he doesn't want to talk about it"  
"Feh!" I pursed my lips and crossed my arms. Like I care what he wants or doesn't want.  
On my surprise, he just waved his hand dismissively.  
"Well, I guess you deserve to know, in a way it concerns you too", he said and sat on the ground, suddenly looking so much older. "Are you alright?" Usagi turned to glare at me. If looks could kill, I would be burning in hell by now. "I'm a cop", he suddenly said, breaking the silence.  
"YOU'RE WHAT?!" I screamed, alarmed. Is he here to arrest us?

Mamoru's P.O.V.

"I'm a cop", I repeated and sighed. I wasn't sure, but I guessed it was around 4 in the morning. Oh Lord. I sighed and started my story. I told them everything from the beginning, not trying to hide the fact that most of the killed prostitutes were young pretty street girls around twenty, just like them. I described them the bodies and the ways girls were killed. I wasn't trying to frighten them; I was simply trying to make them see in what kind of danger they were. They remained silent trough all the story. Rei was frowning and the blond angel was biting her lip. As I finished, they exchanged worried glance. They remained silent for a few moments, before Rei spoke to me.  
"Usagi", she gestured her hand toward the blond angel, "was tonight attacked"  
I raised my eyebrows. Could it be?  
"A man attacked me. I'm not sure if he wanted to kill me, maybe he just wanted to frighten me or something like that", she said, avoiding my eyes. Rei rolled her eyes.  
"Well, he sure did frighten the hell out of me", she said dryly. "But my point is, as you've surely already guessed, that tonight, Usagi wasn't attacked by some street punk. I'm pretty sure when I say that she was attacked by the same man you're looking for: murderer"

Author's P.O.V.

After Rei finished, they all fell silent; Mamoru excited by the thought he finally found himself a witness, who no more and no less than his blond angel ; Rei nervous, afraid she may just have said something that'll cost her Usagi's love; Usagi scared, knowing that she was this close to death. None of them spoke for some time, each of them lost in their own thoughts and doubts. Rei noted that Usagi was now and then, giving Mamoru shy glances full of admiration and that Mamoru in return gave her warm, affectionate smiles. She turned her eyes from them, silently cursing herself for telling Mamoru about that night's incident. She just gave them a perfect excuse to continue seeing each other. She put her head in her hands and let out a frustrated sigh. One thing was clear; they must never see each other again. She gave her friend one more quick glance; Usagi was still flirting with Mamoru. She felt hatred toward Mamoru rising in her. She rose from the floor and headed toward them, grabbing Usagi for arm and pulling her up.  
"It's late. We're going now, we've been talking way too long. We're busy and so are you. Make sure to find the murderer before he finds us", she said, her voice shaking from hidden hatred. Mamoru stopped smiling at Usagi and looked at Rei, lowering his shoulders and making helpless grimace.  
"I'll try my best" he said and smiled once more at Usagi who was carefully observing the whole scene. Usagi waved at him, disappointed they had to go so quickly. He rose and offered her his hand. She accepted it gladly and felt him passing her some paper. She looked at him, questioningly. He just nodded, careful not to be noticed by Rei and turned away. Usagi waved to him one more time, tucking paper in her pocket, and turned away, leaving the park. Rei stood there with Mamoru for few more seconds.  
"You will never ever see Usagi again. I saw you giving her some paper and I'm telling you, it ain't gonna work. I will absolutely never ever allow Usagi to meet with you again. I don't like you. There is something wrong with you. You are… dangerous. Your eyes are like of one of those wild beasts: I'm not letting Usagi near you" Rei darkly and turned on her heel, following Usagi. "If I ever see you near Usagi again… bad things could happen"

Usagi's P.O.V.

That night, Rei wasn't in mood for searching me the customers, so we went straight home. When I say home, I'm thinking of small room on attic of a small fast food restaurant where Rei works during the day. When we got there I undressed, staying only in my pink (and sexy) underwear and went straight to bed. I was waiting for Rei to join me in bed, but she didn't come. I turned in my bed to see her sitting in a chair by window, her red dress shining in the moonlight, but her face enveloped in darkness.  
"Rei"  
"Go to sleep Usagi", she said in low, cold voice. "What about you?" I asked.  
"There are some things I… I need to think about. Good night Usagi"

-------------------------------

Ok, that's it for now. Sorry I made you wait so long for such a short chapter. So, what would you like to happen in next chapter? Leave a review with your ideas, comments, critics etc. Your reviews are helping me to get better, so don't be shy and comment! See you all in next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter, it's just that I'm lacking free time to write, not to mention I'm running few other fics along with "Confessions", but I'm doing my best.

Disclaimer: Once upon a time in a country far, far away lived charming and talented girl who didn't own Sailor Moon…

----------------------------------------------------

Her screams pierced the air, echoing trough the forest, disturbing the night's silence. She was screaming for help, begging for mercy, shouting threats. How annoying. Why can't she just die quietly?

My lips were set into a thin line, my eyebrows knitted, my fists clenched. Her screaming was really starting to get on my nerves; and come to think that I wanted to give her a quick, swift and (mostly) painless death! But now I've changed my mind. I think I'm going to rape her until the pain becomes unbearable and then I'll torture her, being careful she doesn't loose conciseness (cause where's the fun in that?) and only then shall I kill her. That sounds like a plan, doesn't it?

But first I have to catch her. She's pretty fast, that one. Not like other girls; they didn't even bother running. But I don't mind. I love challenges. And, in the end, no matter how fast she runs, I'll catch her. But running makes hunt so much more fun!

I unclenched my fists and pulled the dagger out of its belt. My mouth spread into a smile and a wicked laughter escaped my mouth.

_Time to hunt…_

---------------------

Rei's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the window of our small rented room and was doing some thinking. Previous day gave me enough to think about for whole night, enough to worry about for whole eternity. I closed my eyes and sighed. My head ached and my vision was blurry. I needed to sleep, but I couldn't. As much as I'm ashamed to admit it, it was not the fact that Usagi was almost killed that worried me; it was the fact that Usagi was falling in love with that guy, and I was afraid I couldn't do anything to stop it. I… I've seen her eyes; I recognized that light in them. I also recognized the pain in my soul when I saw the light in her eyes. They shone like that once before, but not for me, never for me; they shone like that for a guy next door in who she was hopelessly in love. After him, her eyes never shone like that again. Until she saw that man today. Curse it! Can't she see he's dangerous for her? Can't she see something's wrong with him? Can't she see he's… He's _wrong_?! If my doubts turn out to be true, I'm afraid to even think what it could mean for us…

--------------------

Usagi's P.O.V.

I fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes, letting the darkness envelop me. That night I dreamt beautiful sapphire blue eyes; his eyes. Steady, comforting and reassuring, his eyes were. He embraced me, his huge masculine arms enveloped me and I felt so safe and peaceful. I never wanted that night to end. But it did; at least morning came and I could hear Rei calling me to wake up, I could feel her breath on my ear. But I wanted to sleep, to dream, to dream of him. Rei shook me, gently but determinately.

"Wake up Usagi."

"What time it is?" I asked, dreamily.

"4 a.m." She answered after a short pause.

"It's ftill early Fei… Lemme sleep…" I mumbled.

"Usagi, wake up. We need to talk."

------------------------------------------

Well, this is it. Sorry I made it so short, I promise to post next chapter sooner and to make it longer! Please, leave a review with your comments, critics, advices and whishes. Let me know hat you want to happen in next chapter, what you want me to explain in next chapter; anything that troubles you! Till next chapter, bye!


End file.
